Texas Paranormal Foundation
Texas Paranormal Foundation was a non-profit group dedicated to researching and investigating but not limited to UFOS, extraterrestrial life, ghosts, hauntings, alien abduction and other paranormal phenomenon.. It was founded in 2002 and has since remained a farely small organization, currently made up of only six members. Their main goal is to gain hard evidence to present to the public that will prove the exsistence of ghost and other phenomenon. History The organization was founded in North Texas in late 2002, A group of college students known as "The Ghost Crusaders" began to gain some local recodnition for their expeditions in ghost hunting. Brian Morse, one of the groups main figures decided to take their weekend adventures to a new level by forming their own paranormal organization. The group eventually formed the "North Texas Ghost Society", at the time the head members were Brian Morse, Chris Leach, and Jarred Hall. The Organization remained reletavly small and only investigated local huantings and other phenomenon. In 2004 things took a bad turn for the organization when a member was hurt during an investigation at a haunted site, not much detail is known about the incident but it hurt the organizations reputation locally and also brought alot of unwated attention to it's leading members. All investigations and activity was put on hold for awhile but then went back to normal. The organization changed it's name to the "Texas Paranormal Foundation" in 2005 when it was decided that it was time to expand it's territory, They began to investigate haunted sights all threw out the East Texas region. The TPF almost collapsed in 2006, Mitchell Burges joined the organization (unclear when) and at some point became a leading member. Former member Chris Leach as stated that Mitchell had many run ins with Brian Morse and other senior members over the way the organization should be run. This conflict caused him and others to eventually leave the organization, He claimed that Mitchell was unhappy with the way that just anyone could join and become a member. In June of 2006 Brian Morse was killed in a car accident, this caused a temporary shut down of the organization. Since Morse was President of TPF the remaining senior members debated for months on who to elect to take the role. Mitchell ironicly became the new President in 2007. In 2008 the TPF changed it's focus to mostly UFO and Extraterrestrial sightings, This change didn't go over well with some and it was reported that at least two members left the organization. The UFO sighting in Stephensville Texas prompted much of the decision on this change, although they still do investigate hauntings and ghost it is no longer the groups main focus. Regrouping As of Decemmber 4, 2008 the TPF is temporally shut down. The organization is said to be regrouping itself and plans on resuming operations in Spring or Summer of 2009 under new leadership. Mitchell Burges was forced to resign, the causes of all of these recent events is unknown. On April 22, 2009 the TPF ceased operations. Category:Paranormal Category:Texas Category:Organizations